Mari Midnight My Version
by Luiz4200
Summary: I was so upset TPcrazy removed her Mari Midnight fic I decided to make one to continue from where hers stopped.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom ar any character from the series. Mari Midnight is a fanfic created by TPcrazy. She decided to remove her fic so I decided to continue it from the last chapter I ever read. Sorry for the readers who didn't read her chapters but I didn't expect her to delete them. Dawn Fenton/Dawn Phantom, Mari Fenton/Mari Midnight, Polla, Josh Foley and Toy Foley are characters TPcrazy created for her Mari Midnight fic.**

**Mari Midnight – My Version**

After some quality time (and a long talk about Mari Midnight), Danny and Mari Fenton are going back to her home. Suddenly they see Skulker attacking Amity Park.

"Amity Park can't survive without us, can they?" Danny asks. Mari nods and then they turn themselves into Danny Phantom and Mari Midnight.

Skulker sees them in action. "Wow, Danny Phantom and Mari Midnight together? Nothing like a father-daughter bonding." He then sees Danny not surprised about that. "Aren't you surprised that I've mentioned about Mari Midnight being your daughter?"

"I already know." Danny plainly replies.

"Dammit." Skulker exclaims. "Well, it seems I'll have to conform myself with hanging your pelts on my wall."

"Ewwwwwww." Danny and Mari reply in unison. They then proceed into fighting Skulker until Danny sucks the self-proclaimed Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone into a Fenton Thermos.

"Nice job, Mari." Danny comments and then notices something wrong with Mari's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was thinking." Mari answers. "How come neither Dawn, Josh or Toy appear?"

The answer to this question is at the other side of town, where the three are fighting the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady Ghost and Box Lunch. The fight seemed to be evenly matched until Danny and Mari appear. The full ghost family eventually runs (or flies) away. Suddenly, Dawn hits Mari Midnight with an ecto-blast.

"Dawn Phantom." Danny berates her. "How dare you hit your si... I mean our friend?"

Dawn ignored her Dad's slip up. "Dad, we can't trust that evil ghost."

"I don't wanna hear any of this." Danny replies. "Go to your room."

Dawn sighs and leaves.

"Thanks, Dad." Mari says.

"Mari, the Young Hunters are still here." Danny whispers to Mari.

"Don't worry, Dad." Mari replies. "They know."

"You trusted them?" Danny asks, surprised that a half-ghost would trust the secret to a pair of ghost hunters.

"Well, I trusted Toy and asked her not to tell her brother, unaware that he had previously learned the secret on his own." Mari explains.

"And how did you do it?" Danny asks Josh.

"That'd be very funny if it had happened in a fanfic rather than real life." Josh sheepishly answers.

Later, at home, Sam notices Dawn fuming. "Dawn, what's wrong with you? Still upset your sister tricked me into thinking you wanted to go goth?"

"No, my problem is with the other Mari." Dawn replies. "Dad dared to defend that evil ghost. Like it wasn't enough having Josh trusting her."

Sam then remembers Josh and Toy Foley know Mari's secret. "Well, maybe you should be more open-minded."

"I don't wanna hear this." Dawn replies. "I'm going to my room."

After she goes upstairs, Danny and Mari appear. "Did you enjoy your quality time?" Sam asks.

"Yes, Mom." Mari replies. "It came to the point he learned my secret."

"Sam, did you know" Danny asks.

"Mari _Fenton_ is Mari _Midnight_?" Sam completes. "Yes."

"I'm really clueless to have so many people learning the truth before me." Danny comments.

**Please review. If you wanna know how Danny and Mari escaped from Plasmius after Danny learned about Mari, ask TPcrazy to restore her fic and update it.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's another typical school day in Amity Park (except that no ghost attacked yet) and Dawn Fenton is talking to Polla, the daughter of Dash and Paulina Baxter.

"I can't take it anymore." Dawn comments. " How come my family can't understand Mari Midnight is evil? That way it'll be just a matter of time until that ghost does something to destroy the world."

"So what?" Polla asks not seeming to be worried at all. "That Clockwork guy you told me about will simply undo all of this."

"Not necessarily." Dawn replies. "So far I've only seen him undoing events that led to the destruction not only of the Earth but also of the Ghost Zone as well. I'm not sure he would get on the way of a ghost whose actions won't lead to the end of the Ghost Zone."

"Well, he still seems to know everything." Polla says. "Maybe you could find something from his lab that could help you to know what exactly Mari Midnight is up to."

"Good idea, Polla." Dawn replies.

**Later, at Clockwork's lair, Dawn's P.O.V.**

Lucky for me. Clockwork isn't home. Perhaps he's in another meeting with the Observants. Now let's find anything Mari-related. I look around but find nothing familiar except for a dented Fenton Thermos. It must be the one Dad and Clockwork used to lock that ghost who destroyed the future in the timeline they prevented from existing. Well, I'de better keep this Thermos closed anyway. Paying more attention, I see Clockwork's computer is displaying a list of video files. One of them is called 'Mari's big secret'. _'Yeah!'_ I think. _'I can't miss that chance.'_ I play the video hoping to see Mari Midnight bragging about whatever evil plan she has on mind but instead I see my sister putting one a hazmat suit. _'That's not the Mari I expected to see.'_ Disappointed, I stop the video and leave.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

After Dawn Phantom leaves, Clockwork appears. "So close, yet so far." He says, noticing the Mari video has been opened during his absence.

"That's so unfair." Dawn says as she flies towards home. "I wish I could know more about Mari Midnight's life."

Desiree suddenly appears in front of Dawn. "Your wish is my command."

Dawn tries to stop the ghost genie but has no time to do so before a green light flashes in front of her. Once the light vanishes, Dawn realizes she's not in the Ghost Zone anymore.

'_How did I come here?'_ Dawn thinks. _'It seems to be Desiree's doing but she just should grant wishes and sending me back to my own world won't make me understand Mari Midnight.'_ However, her thoughts are interrupted by a kid yelling for help. Dawn sees the kid running away from some ectopusses and tries to blast them away. The flee but Dawn is confused that her blast is golden instead of green.

"Thank you, Mari Midnight." The kid says, confusing Dawn even more. She then stares at a window hoping to see her mirrored image but instead sees Mari Midnight's.

Meanwhile, Mari Midnight, still unaware she is in Dawn Phantom's body, returns from the Ghost Zone. Danny is the first one to see her. "What were you doing in the Ghost Zone, young lady?"

"I have no idea." Mari answers. "In a moment I was patrolling Amity Park and suddenly I was in the Ghost Zone."

"I want the truth, Dawn." Danny replies.

"It _is_ the truth, Dad." Mari answers and then realizes how her Dad called her. "Wait, did you call me Dawn?"

"I always call you like that, Dawn." Danny answers.

"Dad, I don't know what you're..." She started to reply but then notices something weird on the hand she was pointing at Danny. "What's wrong with my hand?" She looks around her body. "Am I Dawn?"

"Oh, really?" Danny sarcastically asks. "And who did you expect to be?"

"Mari." She answers.

"Fenton or Midnight?" Danny asks, still not taking it seriously.

"Dad, you know I'm both." _Now_ he was taking it seriously. "Josh found it out on his own when he attacked me thinking I was just another ghost. I later told his sister and only after that I learned Josh already knew my secret. Then I told Mom..." She's then interrupted by Danny.

"Okay. Okay. You already convinced me." Danny says.

**Believe me or not, I came up with this body-swapping thing while writing this chapter. Did you like it? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Regardless of whatever TPcrazy says about the fact both of us are using the body-swapping idea on her OCs, I believe we can make our stories different enough.**

Dawn Phantom, still on Mari Midnight's body, is in front of her house wondering if she should get in or not.

"What are you staring at?" Somebody asks. Looking around, Dawn realizes it came from Toy in her hunter outfit. "Er, I know what you're thinking but I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"And why would I think you are?" Toy asks, confused.

Dawn is now trying to think this through. Toy trusts Mari Midnight. Usually she would hate it but now she was glad there's some people who believe Mari Midnight to be a good ghost.

"Oh, I know it's gonna sound ridiculous." Dawn says. "But I'm Dawn."

"What?" Toy asks, shocked.

"I was minding my own business when Desiree heard me wishing I could know more about Mari Midnight's life and now I'm trapped in her body." Dawn explains.

"Well, if you're Dawn Phantom on Mari Midnight's body, where's Mari Midnight?" Toy asks.

"Why, she must be" Dawn stops in awe as realization clicks in. "Oh, no. We must do something." She then flies to the house, invisible because she wants to know if she can really unmask Mari Midnight or not. However, she's surprised by what she sees.

"Mari, are you sure you didn't make any wish?" Danny asks, making Dawn wonder which Mari her father thinks he's talking about.

"No, Dad." Hearing this, Dawn is now thinking he believes to be talking to Mari Fenton and not Mari Midnight and believes it won't be possible to expose her. Dawn was also wondering how Danny' ghost sense didn't detect her since she's a full-ghost now.

"Well, whatever had happened, you have to undo before your sister realizes you're both Mari Fenton and Mari Midnight." Danny says, unknowingly scaring Dawn.

Dawn flies away from her house and lands in a nearby roof.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

'_No, it can't be possible.'_ I think. _'Mari Midnight can't be my sister. She's not even a half-ghost. Or am I wrong about that? Mari Midnight being a half-ghost would explain Dad's ghost sense not being activated by my presence in her body. Well, if Mari Midnight is a half-ghost, there's only one way I can figure it out.'_ I approach a piece of glass around to see my (Mari's) reflection on it while I change back into my (her) human form. I'm shocked to learn that my own sister was Mari Midnight all that time.

"So, you finally figured it out." I hear Toy say. Oddly, she doesn't seem to be surprised that Mari Fenton is Mari Midnight.

"Aren't you surprised?" I ask her.

"No, she had already told me." She tells me.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

After Toy briefs Dawn on everyone else who knows Mari's secret, the half-ghost returns home to reclaim her body.

"Mari Midnight, I know this mess isn't your fault so, do you want your body back or not?" Dawn asks.

"Yes but, what do you have in mind?" Mari Midnight asks.

Dawn looks at her Dad. "Dad, do you remember when you told me about your meeting with Sidnei Poindexter?"

"Yes but what does it have to do with" He stops asking as realization clicks in. "Oh, good idea, Dawn."

Dawn goes intangible and pushes Mari's body into her own. Once Mari's body leaves hers, they're on her right bodies. They're relieved this mess is over.

"Dad, it's me again." Dawn says. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna patrol the town."

"Not so fast." Danny replies in a calm tone. "What did you find out about Mari Midnight's life while you were in her body?"

"Only that Toy Foley trusts her." Dawn answers, not wanting them to learn she already knows Mari's secret. "May I go now?"

Danny nods, and Dawn goes to the place where she told Toy to wait for her.

"Mari?" Toy asks.

"No." Dawn answers. "I am myself again."

"And how did your family react when you told them you know your sister is Mari Midnight?" Toy asks.

"I didn't tell them." Dawn replies.

"What?" Toy asks shocked.

"If they won't tell me my sister is Mari Midnight, I won't let them know I'm no longer oblivious to that." Dawn replies. "They can't seriously believe I would reject her because of that since I'm also a half-ghost. I mean, if it was only you, Dawn and Josh keeping the secret it'd be all right but my own parents not seeing it'd better letting me know?"

"Dawn, it's Mari's secret to tell." Toy explains.

"Anyway, don't let anyone know I found out, okay?" Dawn asks.

"Okay." Toy nods.

**Did you like this? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

At Casper High, Dawn and Toy are talking about Dawn's knowledge of Mari Fenton being Mari Midnight.

"Dawn, are you still sure you're doing the right thing by not telling your family you already know your sister's secret?" Toy asks.

"Yes." Dawn calmly replies. "They should understand it'd be easier to tell me. Why, Dad once feared his own parents would reject him. He should have told me. Or at least told Mari to open herself rather than encouraging me to keep the secret."

"If you really believe it'd better have it all open you should tell them you know." Toy says in return.

"Fine, I'll think about that." Dawn replies upset.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam are talking about Dawn's sudden change of behavior.

"Sam, I can't understand what's wrong with Dawn." Danny comments. "She's been acting so weird since that body-swapping incident."

"Well, you know about this better than any of us." Sam replies. "Don't you remember Poindexter?"

"Yes, but nothing of this makes me understand Dawn." Danny answers.

"Well, maybe she had found out about Mari and upset that we didn't tell her." Sam theorizes.

"Sam, if Dawn knew about Mari she would have talked about that." Danny replies.

"Don't you remember Jazz?" Sam asks in reply. "Once she discovered you're Danny Phantom she decided to keep it to herself. Maybe Dawn decided to do the same."

"Point taken." Danny replies. "But I'll talk to Mari before checking this theory with Dawn. It's not our secret to tell after all."

Sam nods.

Later on, Dawn arrives at home.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I have to tell you." Dawn says.

Time skips to when Mari arrives.

"Hi, sister." Dawn says with a malicious tone. "Did you fight any ghosts today?"

"Well, there was Skulker and then..." Mari stops answering as realization clicks in. "I mean, no. I don't have ghost powers."

"Come on, _Mari Midnight_, did you really think I wouldn't find out anything during our body-swapping experience?" Dawn asks in reply.

"Busted." Mari says, realizing there's no more point at denying. "But why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"When I learned Mom and Dad knew and neither told me nor made you tell me I became upset." Dawn explains. "They should know it would be better not keeping the secret from me and that I would accept just like our grandparents accept Dad."

"Sorry, Dawn." Mari says.

"Apology accepted." Dawn replies. "Hey, now that all of us know the truth, will you go public or keep it a family secret?"

"I admit I never thought about that." Mari sheepishly answers.

**THE END**

**Did you like it? One of the reasons I stopped this fic is the fact I hate the fact TPcrazy removed her sequel to Mari Midnight because of that. I wanted to see Dawn learning Mari Midnight's secret for good in their creator's writing. Please review.**


End file.
